The Arbiter
Thel 'Vadam or The Arbiter is an elite warrior from the Halo Universe. Thel 'Vadam's race is known as "Sangheili" or "Elites" They were once great enemies for the humans but then became great allies. After his failure to protect Halo, Thel 'Vadam had everything taken from him and was even given a mark of shame! He would have been killed but the Prophets saw fit to make him the Arbiter, a warrior that takes the most dangerous missions for Covenant. Very few come back alive from these missions. After a mission to get an item called the index, the Prophets (namely Truth) betrayed the Arbiter and the Elites. Having no choice, he teamed up with the Master Chief and he found the truth about Halo: it was a weapon designed to kill all life in the galaxy. After stopping the Halo from firing, the Arbiter and the Eiltes teamed up with the humans to stop the Covenant from using Halo and get their revenge for the people they lost because of the Prophets. With the Arbiter's help the Master Chief destroyed the Covenant, ended Halo, and even killed a greater enemy caled the Flood. However the Master Chief had disappeared when Halo was destroyed. As Thel 'Vadam, the Arbiter and his people returned home. But the troubles in the Multi-Universe have made the Arbiter come back into action. He heared that the Spartan (The Master Chief) has returned so he goes to find him and aid him in whatever mission he is on. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Arbiter is set to debut here where he remeets Master Chief and helps him and his friends against The Dystopia League and The Σ Organzation. Arbiter and Master Chief also have a feud with the Gravemind to settle in adittion to that. He is to join forces Bender and The B Team since Master Chief is on the team. Arbiter is the first member to join the B Crew Master Chief gets him and introduces him to his friends and Flame Princess makes a impression he sounds like her dad. Like Master Chief he is untrusty of the Oracle but realizes a little slower that they need all the help they can help. During the B Crew and Discord's volleying comments, he is shocked to hear Discord knows his real name. He then helps his friends with their first ring specifaclly as he gives to Master Chief during his fight with Omega. He helps the others release the others and meets Vanellope Friends: Master Chief, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Starfire, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, King Julian, Django, Axel, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Profion, Reaver, Asami Sato, Atomtic Betty, Captain Picard, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Shapiro, Flame Princess, Fox Xanatos, Princess Bubblegum, House, Phantom R, Wizardmon, Proffessor Pericles, Hiccup, Astrid, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Balthazar Blake, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Jake Muller, Sherry Birkin, Protoman, Dr.House, Vanellope von Schweetz Enemies: The Gravemind, Prophet of Truth, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Characters from the Halo Universe Category:Aliens Category:Partner Category:Legacy Characters Category:The B Crew Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors